Hydra
The Hydra is the snake-helmeted warrior in the service of Anthony DeSaxe / Hades. History Early History At some point while in the service of the Kingdom of Underworld, the man who would be referred to as the Hydra was chosen by Anthony "Hades" DeSaxe and Monsieur Vacheron to participate in the Great Games of the Hydra as an opponent to the 16 Champions. Clad in grey-coloured armour and given a helmet shaped like a snake's head, the Hydra began preparing for the Great Games challenges by practising his skills with a pair of scourges against Minotaurs. Eventually, in 2016, the Underworld's Star Chamber opened, signalling the approach of the Hydra galaxy and informing the Four Legendary Kingdoms that the Great Games soon needed to commence to divert its course. In the build-up to the Great Games, Hades's sons, Dion and Zaitan began conspiring with the Hydra, Chaos and Fear to show the latter preferential treatment during his participation as one of the 16 Champions. The Four Legendary Kingdoms During the banquet dinner hosted by Hades after the Third Challenge, George Khalil whispered to Lily West about the inside information he had from Vacheron, noting that it was possible they'd see the Hydra warrior during the Fourth Challenge. Indeed, as part of the Fourth Challenge, the Hydra was announced by Vacheron moments after the Challenge began, and began making his way across the bridge to the wall-maze, with the intention of hunting down the Champions in order to weed out any who were unworthy of completing the Games. After Chaos and Fear's Spheres were retrieved, the Hydra began hunting the Champions through the maze to keep them from escaping, soon finding Shane Schofield and his support team. While Schofield's kick to the Hydra's armoured groin proved ineffective, he noticed the gap in his throat armour, throwing a fast punch to the spot which caused the Hydra to gag and affording the Marine the chance to escape. The Hydra then joined his comrades in hunting Jack down as the Australian attempted to capture Mephisto, but failed to prevent Jack from securing his escape. The Hydra next joined Fear as an obstacle in the Fifth Challenge, taking on one of the Spartan APCs to use in the race. The Hydra proceeded to bump and crash his Spartan into the Champions' Light Strike Vehicles, and a sniper shot from Jack West Jr caused a pile up, during which the Hydra's Spartan crunched over Gregory Brigham's support team in their car. As Schofield won the race, Jack initiated a daring rescue for his and Schofield's hostages, and the Hydra led the pursuit as they fled out of the Underworld. During the chase around the ship yard, the Hydra was more cautious than the Minotaurs as they attempted to capture their quarry, especially when one ship nearly crushed him. Soon Jack jumped onto the Hydra's Spartan and initiated its air bag, and while he was stunned by the impact, Jack took the opportunity to kick him out of the vehicle. Rejoining the Minotaurs in their LSVs, the Hydra soon found Jack after he had told his allies to flee without him, and brought the Australian back to the Underworld before Hades and the rest of the Royals. During the Eighth Challenge, the Hydra and Chaos was set to act as an additional combatants that Jack and Zaitan had to content with, though at this stage they barely attempted to conceal their favour for Zaitan as he motioned for them to move in and weaken Jack before he made the final blow. However, Jack threw them all for a loop as he threw spatters of his blood onto Chaos's helmet to blind the black-lion warrior before taking his sword and using it to decapitate the Hydra by slashing at the intentional weak-point in his throat. Trivia * To give the appearance of the mythological Hydra for which he is nicknamed after, the Hydra's helmet is shaped like that of a snake. **The Hydra possesses an intentional weak-point in his armour, a small gap in the throat region, in order to imitate the Hydra lion of legend where Hercules kills the beast by cutting off its central head. Category:Characters Category:The Four Legendary Kingdoms Category:Underworld Residents Category:Antagonists Category:Huntsman Characters Category:Deceased Characters